Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Dino Ark (M.R.V. Fanon)
Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Dino Ark is a fan-fictional season of Power Rangers, created by Masked-Rider-Victory. It's based on Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Sypnosis Long ago, an intergalactic battle between Zordon and Rita, a wise sage and an evil space witch. He seals her away in a 'Space Dumpster', with the help of 6 warriors utilizing the power of dinosaurs, their powers preserved in the Power Coins. Cut to present day, and Rita has been released. Zordon must use the 5 Power Coins in his possession to create a new group of teens to battle Rita, who holds the sixth Power Coin. They will do it as the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers! Characters Rangers Allies: Normal Allies * Zordon * Alpha-5 * Geki * Goshi * Boi * Dan * Mei * Burai Winged Force Allies Rita's Gang Rita's Gang are a group of monsters ruled by Rita Repulsa, who are continuously trying to take over Earth. It is later revealed that the true leader is Lokar, who Rita gets her powers from, and Rita is technically demoted to Head General. * Lokar - The leader of Rita's Gang, who Rita gets her powers from. ** Rita Repulsa - The original leader, and the one who trapped Zordon in the Stasis Tube. *** Goldar - The main warrior of Rita's Gang. *** Squat - One of the members of Rita's Gang. He is partners with Baboo. *** Baboo - One of the members of Rita's Gang. He is partners with Squat. *** Scorpina - Rita's daughter and love interest of Goldar. She is a fierce warrior, so strong that she has long since been sealed away so that Rita could preserve her power for when she was released. *** Finster - The head scientist of Rita's Gang, who creates the monsters and Putties for Rita. **** Putties - The foot soldiers of Rita's Gang. ***** Super Putties - Upgraded versions of the Putties using Super-Duper-Putty-Clay. **** Golems - Upgraded versions of the Putties, stronger then the Putties, but requiring more clay. **** Finster's Monsters Arsenal Morphers * Power Sword * Power Axe * Power Daggers * Power Lance * Power Bow * Dragon Dagger Multi-Use Items * Power Coins * Power Crystals Individual Weapons & Team Blaster * Blade Blaster Slinger ** Blade Blaster ** Thunder Slinger * Power Cannon ** Power Sword ** Power Axe ** Power Daggers ** Power Lance ** Power Bow * Dragon Dagger Vehicles * Battle Bikes Zord System Main Combinations * Mighty Morphin' UltraZord ➲ ** Mighty Morphin' MegaZord *** Red Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord *** Black Mastodon Dino Zord *** Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Dino Zord *** Blue Triceratops Dino Zord *** Pink Pterodactyl Dino Zord ** Green Dragon Dino Zord ** Titanus ➲ Alternate Combinations * Mighty Morphin' Dragon MegaZord ** Black Mastodon Dino Zord ** Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Dino Zord ** Blue Triceratops Dino Zord ** Green Dragon Dino Zord * Mighty Morphin' Dragon SuperZord ** Red Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord ** Black Mastodon Dino Zord ** Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Dino Zord ** Blue Triceratops Dino Zord ** Pink Pterodactyl Dino Zord ** Green Dragon Dino Zord Episodes * Episode 1: Day Of The Dumpster! * Episode 2: A Pressing Engagement! * Episode 3: Food Fight! * Episode 4: Green With Evil: Out Of Control! * Episode 5: Green With Evil: Redemption! * Episode 6: Dark Warrior! * Episode 7: The Trouble With Shellshock! * Episode 8: Itsy Bitsy Spider! * Episode 9: Gung Ho! * Episode 10: Island Of Illusions! * Episode 11: Happy Birthday, Zack! * Episode 12: Rita's Seed Of Evil! * Episode 13: The Rockstar! * Episode 14: Clean-Up Club! * Episode 15: Green Candle! * Episode 16: A Bad Reflection On You! * Episode 17: Reign Of The Jellyfish! * Episode 18: Football Season! * Episode 19: Mighty Morphin' Mutants! * Episode 20: Return Of An Old Friend! * Episode 21: An Oyster Stew! * Episode 22: Lokar Returns! * Episode 23: Cyclopsis And The Vortex! * Episode 24: The Last Showdown! * Episode 25: Doomsday! Movies *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers VS. Power Rangers Winged Force *Mighty Morphin' Dino Rangers VS. Mighty Morphin' Thunder Rangers Notes *This series is the first in the M.R.V. Fanon lineup. *The Original Spirit Rangers are actually adapted from Zyuranger, being the human forms of the Rangers. Category:M.R.V. Fanon Category:Candidates for deletion